Harry And Jack Potter
by Harmione4ever
Summary: Going to be a Harry/hermione story but no Ginny Ron dumbledore bashing pretty much rewrote with some big twists like the title Main plots will apply. Chapters will be long after 1st one
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

What if the laws of magic were different and the old magic that gave Harry protection was stronger and deeper than that and brought a change that would change everything that happened.

Also few massive changes such as Harry having a twin brother!!!

It will be a Harry/Hermine story along with loads of other couples but as harry has a brother (and a sister) it is a harry and OC not harry/hermione

The story will be focused on the twin aswell as Harry though Harry is still at least the main character (joint if not alone)

There will be no Ron/Ginny/Dumbledore bashing which ive come across a lot of throughout this website

BTW i actually love Ginny but I have always felt Harry belonged with Hermione

knowing me though they will all end up with someone

There will be weird types of magic like soul-bonds, i may keep some of the previously dead characters alive

This my first harry potter and it is hard to make something completely original from all the others but I assure i have not filched ideas, i have always come up with my own idea for what could have happened before I even came upon this website

Disclaimer : JKR owns the Harry Potter places, characters and original plots. However all new stuff is mine, delightful.

**

The Prophecy

It was 1980, the weather was dark and stormy as Professor Dumbledore sat inside a shabby room at the Hog's Head listening to a bizarre old witch ramble on about her many prophecies and repeatedly mentioning her great-great-grandmother, Cassandra Trelawney, the celebrated seer.

He sighed, he wished he didn't have to give this position to someone but the board of directors insisted that it be an option for the school curriculum. All he knew was that this blithering woman was not going to get the job.

It was clear she had not inherited her predecessor's gift when suddenly her eyes lolled and her body went limp before becoming rigid and she started speaking in a completely different voice:

_"The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not.… neither can live while the other survives.…the ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Dumbledore just stared at her.

Had he just witnessed a true prediction or was it just some skit to impress him.

She seemed to come out of her daze and carried on just as if nothing happened.

Could she be unaware that that had just happened?

There and then he decided to give her the job, yes maybe she would never be able to teach his students anything but he wanted to be on hand if she ever made another prediction.

He pondered the meaning of this prediction, who were these people to be.

The door burst open and the innkeeper of the Hog's Head burst into the room holding a greasy and ugly man.

"This guy was listening in on this conversation you were having, Albus" he grunted.

"Hello Severus" Albus said calmly,

"You know its rude to eavesdrop. Maybe a habit to lose in the future".

Severus just stared into Dumbledore's piercing blue stare before turning tail and fleeing, his bat-like figure disappearing down a staircase.

"Any way" Albus said, clapping his hands and turning back to Trelawney,

"That was very enlightening and I'm pleased to offer you the job as the school's Divination teacher".

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much, you won't regret this, I have foreseen it" she almost shouted excitedly.

Like Severus she fled the room as if scared Dumbledore would change his mind. Dumbledore smiled after her then asked the innkeeper who was still standing there if he could have a

butterbeer to have on the way back up to the castle.

**

I know it was short but I could not really think of what else to put and lets face it it didnt need to be long. I just needed it for the change in story that will occur

Review guys (notice all the plurals)

A big shock is coming in the next chapter aswell that is not based on Harry's twin

I will try to make the rest of the chapters like at least 2000 and from then as long as possible

A paragraph for every review in the next chapter ok so don't review no more chapters eh


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok so here is chapter 2

Im really sorry about it going up bit by bit but that won't happen again

Thanks so much to Aryashadeslayr for doing a fantastic job betaing, this chapter would be awful without you and also for being the first and only to review

cmon guys, whats happening. It takes the press of a button and thirty seconds of your precious day to make me feel good

It can be critical if you want, just review please... I need reviews ok

Here it is

**

James jumped up from behind the sofa, startling the little twins into fits of giggles. Lily smiled as she watched James entertaining the two one year olds. The three most important men in my life,

though she thought only one was really a man as the other two were barely past their first birthday. James suddenly announced he was going to get a quick drink from the kitchen. As he walked

out into the hallway, his eyes rose in surprise as the door handle of the front door turned. Who would be visiting at this time? He registered the answer before he was the cold face and pale slits

that could hardly be called eyes standing before him. Panic rose up in his chest and he had barely enough time to shout out

"Lily, he's here, take the boys and run!" A burst of green light flashed from the end of the wand and James Potter;s world turned black.

Lily froze in the living room as she heard James voice and then saw a flash of green from the corridor just metres away. She pulled herself together and grabbing the two boys she ran upstairs,

locking herself along with the boys inside her bedroom. She backed herself into the corner, using her body as a shield to cover the boys' crib.

The door burst open as it blew into a million tiny pieces.

"Foolish girl" Voldemort spat at her" what do you think you can do, you don't even have a wand to defend yourself against the greatest wizard of all time. Step aside".

"No, please" Lily begged, "I'll do anything, take me instead, just don't harm them, please, anything". She sobbed harder and harder until Voldemort raised his wand once more and wrenched the

life from yet another helpless victim.

Foolish girl, Voldemort thought, she could have lived but died needlessly. He turned his eyes onto the two boys who had been prophesized to bring his downfall. He laughed derisively out loud,

what chance did these little nothings have against him. He laughed out loud again before raising his wand to point directly at one of the boy's faces. He lifted the other wand out of his pocket and

brought it to point at the other's. He wanted to see the life drain from their eyes, he wanted to be free of any risk and he wanted it to happen in one instant. Soon this would all be over and

there would be but one left to stand in his way. The words left his mouth triumphantly and green light flashed once more. Then, mind-numbing pain, his soul was being wrenched apart, what had

gone wrong. The pale imitation of Voldemort's spirit fled the house as the two boys looked on unharmed apart from two very distinctive and matching lightning bolt shaped scars on their

foreheads.

**

James' eyes opened. He lay there dazed. What had just happened? He was so confused and then it all came rushing back. Voldemort had been here and he had been killed by him, hadn't he. If

so why was he still breathing? His heart leapt to his mouth. Was he still here, finishing his job? He saw his wand lying on a chest of draws and he grabbed it before sprinting up the stairs. He

automatically thought the worse possible conclusion when he saw the destruction caused. A whole portion of the house had been blown away and he was exposed to the elements.

Tears formed in his eyes as he saw Lily lying on the ground clearly dead. He walked over to her and shut her eyes. He checked and there was no pulse. His soul mate was gone but he could just

not believe it to be true. Then the most unexpected sound was heard. A giggle. James spun round and ran over to the cot. There were his two boys, sitting up playing with each other as always.

Except he saw the two scars caused by the curse which he knew had been used on them. He continued to think of questions that he had no answers to, what had made him survive but not his

lovely wife? How had the twin boys survived? What had happened to You-Know-Who? He sadly walked back over to his wife and started to cry, tears falling onto her body when suddenly… her

eyes opened and she gasped a breath of air into her body.

James jumped back in shock, producing a scream very unlike him. Gaining control over himself he ran forward and hugged her, squeezing so tight so he could never lose her again. Lily appeared

to be just as confused as James and all the same questions he had asked himself, she began to question concluding in a soft whisper of

"What happened?" Her question brief but James could feel her love for himself quite literally emanating from her as she spoke.

"I honestly don't know" James said lovingly. He had lost her for only a few minutes but they had been the most painful minutes of his life and he was determined to find out what happened.

They had to talk to Dumbledore and soon.

**

People were milling around outside the house. There were screams; an explosion had blown half the house apart. A huge man, taller than any normal man, was lumbering around in a panic. He

blindly ran into a man with messy black hair. "Sirius" Hagrid said in surprise, "What are you doing here and how did you know, I mean I was told about it by Dumbledore who had placed a charm

on the house so he knew what has occurred".

Sirius was frantic with worry about the Potters.

"What are we doing standing here, we have to get in and help them" he shouted wildly at Hagrid. He then sprinted past the half-giant and ran up to the house.

**

James and Lily were till hugging and sobbing when a loud crack brought them back to the world. The house was falling apart and a timber was cracking right above the two children's cot. _Damn,_

James thought. Simultaneously they reached into their pockets when they realized their wands were not there. James started to sprint towards the cot but the timber fell before he could reach it.

James shouted out loud when suddenly the wood stopped in mid-air and started floating. The adults spun around and to their surprise saw Sirius Black in the doorway with his wand out. His face

was etched by a large grin that spread across his face. He levitated the wood across from over the cot and lowered it down onto the floor. Lily saw her wand lying on the floor and picked it up,

joining Sirius in negating the effects of the explosion on the house by putting out fires and using strengthening charms on the wooden structures. James had run down stairs to retrieve his wand

and soon he too was helping out.

As soon as they had finished they were all panting slightly with the effort, the house was badly damaged and it seemed that effects of the dark magic that had occurred here had remained.

"Phew, that was an effort" Sirius gasped, in between breaths, "I saw the house and immediately feared the worst. As soon as I get my hands on Wormtail, he is going to wish he had never met

us."

"So tell me what the hell happened here. You-Know-Who was here wasn't he?" At this they both nodded. "Then how, I mean, what happened". A thought entered his mind and he paled with

fear at the thought that he had lost his two grandsons. James seeing his friend's distress relieved him of his worry. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief but James and Lily refused to divulge more

information until they talked to Dumbledore, though they said he could be present at that meeting. Sirius nodded to this and the two friends left Lily tending to the twins and started plotting

revenge on Wormtail. James seemed to be in a state of shock, Sirius noted. It was just like James, he thought, to have trust in everyone that he had called a friend, the result; complete shock.

Eventually Sirius announced he had to go, after saying good-bye, he promised them he would be there at Hogwarts to see Dumbledore with them. With that he left leaving the couple to their

now sleeping children.

**

The next day, James and Lily woke up early to get ready for their trip to Hogwarts. They had slept downstairs on the sofa as their bedroom still had gaping holes in the roof and walls. They were

going to drop the boys off at the Dursleys as soon as they were ready to leave. Lily's sister hated magic along with the rest of their family but she still loved her sister no matter what and

occasionally helped her sister out with the kids. They had sent their owl, Praptus, with a letter to Dumbledore telling them they were coming. Just as they were about to leave, Praptus swooped

back through the window with a letter clutched in her talons.

_Lily and James,_

_I hope everything is well after the events of last night. I am terribly sorry this was ever brought upon you and your children. _

_I received your letter and do not worry, I'll be ready for you. One thing however, I know you are going to leave the boys at your sisters but I_

_was wondering whether you would consider bringing them to Hogwarts. I would like myself and Madame Pomfrey to have a look at them._

_I hope your owl reaches you in time,_

_Dumbledore_

Lily finished reading the letter and gave it to James. She was fine with the boys coming with them and was secretly glad that Madame Pomfrey was going to be there. The morning of the attack,

Lily had found out she was pregnant again and had been trying to tell James all day but now she was worried that the baby had been affected and could not bring herself to tell James now. When

James looked up from the letter, he nodded indicating he thought that they should take the kids. Lily hurriedly agreed with him and they walked outside so they could apparate to platform 9&3/4,

from where the Hogwarts express was leaving at 11:00. James looked at the grandfather clock in the hallway, and seeing it was 10:45, motioned for his wife to hurry up. As soon as they

were outside they spun and were gone, with a loud pop.

**

They were standing on the platform staring at the Hogwarts Express. Just seeing the train brought back memories for James, memories of the school he loved so much, the countless afternoons

spent with Lily by the lake, the many pranks that the Marauders performed and the hours playing Quidditch, the sport he loved so much. To the couples great confusion they found they were not

the only ones on the platform. In fact there were many witches and wizards milling all over the place, some looking excited, some looking really quite nervous. James was scanning the crowd

looking for Sirius, Harry gurgling in his arms while Jack was huddled up in Lily's. Finally deciding they could not afford to wait any longer they climbed onto the train. James immediately made for

his favorite carriage, right at the end of the train. Lily chuckled seeing his husband retaining his child-like habits and followed him, Jack still snuggled up in her arms. When they reached the

carriage, to their surprise, they were greeted by Sirius already sitting down.

"I thought you'd come here James" Sirius chuckled "So I thought I'd wait for you here". James joined in the laugh, realising his predictability. Soon they were reminiscing about their times

at Hogwarts and the Marauders. Unfortunately, this soon brought on the subject of Wormtail and the mood in the carriage dropped quickly. Soon Lily managed to change the course of the

conversation onto why there were so many people here. James had no answers and neither did Lily, however, Sirius immediately scolded them for being so ignorant.

"Is it just me or have you guys not realised what your boys did last night, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone! Probably dead. We weren't the only people there last night. Loads of wizards and

witches were outside your house. Rumours are spreading everywhere about the twins defeating He Who Must Not Be Named. Isn't it obvious, everyone here is to see Dumbledore so they can ask

if it is true. Its just lucky that no-onesaw you come in here with the boys or everyone would be pressing us with questions about yesterday". However Sirius was wrong, someone on the platform

had seen them and quickly spread the rumour. The only reason they had not been found though was that no-one had checked the final carriage yet. However, this soon changed and the three

adults were soon being bombarded with questions, eventually Sirius had to stand up and shout at everyone to get out of the carriage and then he locked the door behind them. This did not stop

them pressing their faces up against the doors trying to get a good look at the children. Lily, frustrated by all the attention, shut the blinds with one flick of her wand.

Hours later they arrived at Hogwarts and were immediately surrounded by Wizards again. However they were soon distracted by Dumbledore approaching them from the direction of Hogwarts.

"I know you all have many questions regarding last night and Voldemort's disappearance." There were many winces around the crowd at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, Sirius, Lily and

James included among those wincing.

"However, I do need to talk James and Lily before those questions can be answered so I implore you to be patient," Dumbledore finished. General murmurs of agreement that swept through the

crowd. Dumbledore then motioned for Lily, James and Sirius to follow him back up to the castle and they did.

**

"So, tell me everything" Dumbledore said as he settled into his chair behind his desk, Fawkes crooning softly in the background. For the next hour or so Lily recounted the events of the night

before, starting about an hour before Voldemort had arrived. A couple of times, James jumped in to make a point that either Lily forgot or was specific to him. Both Sirius and Dumbledore's eyes

widened in shock when they recounted dying and then waking up. After that Dumbledore asked if he could have a look at the boys who had been playing in the corner of the gigantic office. He

then called Madame Pomfrey who came hurrying in and together they examined the boys, casting a spell here and there. Finally, the two took a step back from the twins and Dumbledore seemed

to sigh of relief. "They will be fine as far as I can tell, at the moment at least there is nothing wrong with them." At this, Lily, James and Sirius all breathed sighs of relief. "However," Dumbledore

continued, "They are the only known survivors of the killing curse and the dark magic they have encured means it is impossible to remove the scars. Also we have no idea what will happen but

there is a chance they could have some unique and odd qualities. Unfortunately, as they are the first, we have no idea what complications may have been caused. If you will, I would like to speak

to those waiting outside, they deserve to know the truth after all these years of sadness." They both nodded but Dumbledore continued,"If I may make a suggestion, though it is definitely not

one you must take, your sons are now going to be the most famous people in the world, as will you undoubtedly be. I do not think it would be a good thing for them to grow up with this, as even

the best of people can let fame go to their head, and I believe children are particularly susceptible to that. Would you consider letting them grow up away from magic?"

"I respect your opinions Dumbledore" James said after a moment, "but I think we really need a moment to think about this. I mean, do you not think that Harry and Jack would hate us for

lying to them so much".

"It is a valid concern but if the boys are as anywhere near as intelligent as you are, they will understand. Even if they don't understand, they will love you, no matter what." James nodded at this

realizing Dumbledore was right. As always, he thought to himself exasperatedly. He looked at Lily and knew she agreed with him and that they should take Dumbledore's suggestion.

"Ok, we'll do it" they said together. For a brief time they talked about details such as how to keep the secret and so on. Finally they decided that the Potters would live in secret, away from the

magical world and whenever James and Lily were needed, the boys would stay at the Dursleys.

Dumbledore then announced he really did need to leave and with that he swept out of his office, no doubt in the direction of the platform where the wizards were waiting patiently.

"Wow" whispered Sirius, "Your going to live away from magic, thats gonna be tough".

"I know" Lily replied, "but we'll manage and we'll find a way to practice, its only gonna be ten years and then we'll be back. You know what, I'll leave you two to catch up. Im going to take a walk

in he grounds." She left the two boys but instead of turning left at the end of the corridor, the way towards the grounds, she turned right and headed up to the hospital wing. There she saw

Madame Pomfrey, fussing over some students and with a jolt realized it was still term time. She had worried herself over nothing. Of course Madame Pomfrey was going to be here!

She walked towards the young nurse and asked if she could see her in her office. She then told her everything about her child and how she was worried about it. As soon as the last word left her

lips, she went right to work. Even though she was young, Lily could see why she was the school nurse, she was absolutely brilliant and very professional in how she went about things. Lily held

her breath waiting for the results when Pomfrey was done.

"I've got a shock for you" she said. Lily's throat tightened at once.

"It's a she and she's fine, she's totally fine". Lily burst out laughing in her happiness and rushed forward to hug the woman, leaving her looking flustered.

"Wait, the surprises are not over, so as you know, due to magic we are much more accurate at revealing when a baby is born and according to these test results, your daughter will be born on

July 31st."

"Oh my god" Lily said "thats so weird. I can't believe it, I'm having a daughter," and with that, Madame Pomfrey was once again swept up into one of Lily's surprisingly powerful hugs. She then

turned and rushed out of the hospital wing. No doubt to tell her husband, Madame Pomfrey mused.

**

Ok so next chapter will be on their growing up

sister being born

first accidental magic (at which point Lily and James will reveal their secrets)

Receiving their letters and Hogsmeade (where they will be taken by Hagrid because their parents have business)


	3. Chapter 3

HP Chapter 3

Ok guys, I know this is a big change and stuff and might annoy you but I have decided to make the twins only a few months old when they were attacked instead of a year and a few months old so that their younger sibling can come in year two with Ginny and stuff (chamber of secrets lol)

Oh yeah and just if you were wondering, James and Lily coming back to life was a result of their sacrifice and then Voldemort's attempt and failure to kill the twins. I know that is not real magic according to Canon but it is in this. A little alteration to the rules of magic you might say.

Thanks to Alya Thranduillen for being a great beta

Remember for the first five that review, I will read and review a story of yours (I say this at the bottom so not really a remember). This offer still stands for the next five, despite five reviews as none of the four reviewers needed me to review because, two were same person who is my beta, one was me and the other has written anything

**

* * *

Since, the meeting with Dumbledore, the wizarding world went into a state of constant celebration. There was a total disregard for magical laws and the ministry was kept on its toes with a whole heap

of Muggle exposure to magic. The whole of Magical Britain knew about the Potter's and the incredible feat of the boys. Dumbledore had released a statement to the Daily Prophet and through some

means, had published a fifty-page article on the story. There was hardly any other news in the paper itself. For the Potter family, it had been much more straightforward. The Potters were one of the

oldest, most respected and richest families out there. They were part of the ancient houses and using their vast resources, had bought a small house, near Little Whinging, so that if Lily and James

ever needed to return to their main house, they could easily drop off the twins at their aunt's. They left all the paperwork and running of businesses to their small army of house-elves in their main

mansion. The house at Godric's Hollow was a small and cozy cottage, which they had preferred to live in but the real legacy was the Potter mansion. James did not need a job, as they had so much

control over the wizarding world through their shares, meaning they had a steady, and an extremely large income anyway. They settled down to life without magic and the young adults began to learn

to cope. Lily soon had a great hand at cooking, while James loved to spend time in the garden, pruning hedges and planting flowers by hand. They decided not to use any magic in all the normal means

of life but they did however create a secret basement in the house for them to practice magic so they did not forget anything. Time seemed to pass quickly for the family with the twins destroying as

much furniture, vases and anything else within their reach. Soon, they had to settle for their own toys, as James and Lily could not repair the vases by magic because of their decision to live without

it. With each passing day, Lily got bigger and bigger as they baby inside grew bigger and soon enough, July 31st arrived and the baby arrived. They dropped off the twins at the Dursleys and went to a

Muggle hospital. The experience of having a baby without magic was painful for the both of them; James hated seeing his wife in such pain and the last time he had simply cast a spell to take the pain

away and there were no complications.

_

* * *

These Muggles really make life hard for themselves don't they, _he thought harshly. Lily was screaming and groaning and kept grasping James hand and squeezing so tightly James thought he

was going to break his hand. _Ahhhhhh, this is way too painful, _Lily screamed inside her head, _I __guess this is what the cruciatus curse feels like._ At that moment the pain receded as the contraction

stopped and she gasped, trying to inhale as much air as possible. A few hours later, a beautiful baby lay in her lap and her heart was so full of life, she thought it might burst. They still had no name for

her but they wanted to name it after someone close to them. Eventually, after much deliberation, they called her Alice after their friend, Alice Longbottom_. It was strange,_ they thought, that they had

no magical contact in so long with anyone that they had no idea how anyone was. The twins were very surprised to see another baby around the house and for the first few days when Alice was

home, Jack and Harry did nothing but sit with her and prod her inquisitively. After a while they decided they were bored with her and went back to poking each other instead. Time had slowed down in

the Potter household in the weeks leading up to and also after Alice's birth but soon things were back to normal and time was flying by. It did not seem long from then until half a year later when the

twins said their first words, at exactly the same time,

"Jack" said Harry, completely in sync with Jack who said,

"Harry".

* * *

All this time, Lily could see James missed the Marauders' (though in terms of Pettigrew, it was only the past relationship), especially Sirius but for the sake of the family, he never contacted

him. The only magical person in their world that knew of their continued existence was Dumbledore, and although it was obvious James would hope for contact from him, it never came. Dumbledore

kept their secret and even trained himself not to think of them, even though there was still constant talk of them and what had happened to them as they had all been seen alive at Hogwarts the day

after Voldemort's disappearance. He was one of the best occlumens and leglimens but you could never know who was prying in on your thoughts.

Soon the boys were toddlers, walking around everywhere with Alice following along behind like a faithful followers of her two heroes. Soon they let her into their little duo and they became a trio but it

still seemed that they boys had a closer connection to each other than with Alice. Lily and James pondered this but just assumed it was because they were twins, the same age and had been together

for longer. They had absolutely no idea that the twins had a quality only experienced by any, only a few times in the history of the world, and in the other few cases, those who had had that quality

were of different genders. Once again the twins were completely unique.

* * *

The boys began to talk more and more fluently as time passed until and were able to have conversations with their parents by the time they were six. Alice could talk well enough by then and it was

clear that the trio all had the potential to be extremely bright, picking up their parents genes in that respect and as far as they could tell the twins were going to look exactly like James, except for their

eyes, which were a vivacious green, exactly the same as their mothers. Alice however looked exactly like Lily, with fiery red/orange hair, but with ironically James eyes, though possibly a lighter shade

of brown. The one thing that all of them truly had in common was the mischievous nature of James. They constantly played pranks on each other, extraordinarily impressive for such young children,

and even one or two on their mum and dad. James managed to escape a few but he was often caught unawares.

_

* * *

Just like the Marauders, _James thought lovingly, _but __maybe with Lily's __good nature, _and he chuckled to himself at how alike they and their children were. One of his favourite pranks that they had

done on him, was one day he had been walking in from the garden, having been complaining rather loudly about how he needed a wash, through the kitchen and as he walked through the doorway,

his foot hooked under a rope that had been pulled tight at ankle level, he fell over and as soon as he was on the ground, three buckets, full to the brim with icy water fell upon him and as he screamed

at how cold the water was, he looked into three giggling faces, and Alice stepped forward innocently and said,

"Well you did say you needed a wash". James had been angry at the time but he now thought back on the memory fondly, thinking how much fun they would have when they discovered magic and

went to Hogwarts.

_Maybe they could threaten mine and Sirius' record of detentions, _he thought but then the thought of Sirius made his grimace sadly. He missed his friend so much and didn't even know if he was still

ok. Yeah, sure Voldemort was gone but there were still his loyal death-eater pals out there and he was sure they wouldn't go down without a fight. He often thought about sending an owl without

telling Lily but he knew he couldn't. He loved Sirius like a brother but he could never betray Lily like that, they were more than that, more than anything. Still it wouldn't be long until they found out

about magic because they were nearing that age when it would start to show itself. Then they could move back to the wizarding world.

* * *

One day, Jack and Harry came in to their parents' bedroom with a determined expression.

"What is it my little sweet-hearts" Lily asked, seeing their faces. Jack replied saying, "Well, can you like tell us, why me and Harry can speak with each other in our heads but

we can't with you?". At this Harry nodded vigorously.

"What" Lily replied tiredly, obviously thinking this was another one of their jokes.

"Well it has always been that way but we could never think how to ask or anything. Sometimes we try to do the same thing with Alice or you guys but for some reason, the only person's thoughts and

feelings I can hear are Jack's" Harry continued for Jack. "Is this normal," Jack finished.

"Are you being serious?" Lily asked, now sitting up alert. She remembered Professor Binns talking about how soul bonded people were connected through their minds and could

feel each other's emotions but it was so rare, only a couple of people had ever been soul-bonded and they had always been people who were meant to be together. Apparently, according to ancient

myth, those who have soul-mates on earth are always drawn together and nearly every single pair of soul mates end up together.

"Of course we're being serious mummy" now Harry said, "And we can prove it as well."

"How exactly?" James enquired.

"Whisper a word to Harry and I'll hear it." They did so and after saying,

"Magic" out loud, Lily and James sat down on the bed shocked. They asked the boys for a bit of privacy before discussing what to do.

"I think we should tell Dumbledore," James said straight away.

"I actually do as well" Lily said, surprising James, "I mean, I know your eager to get back to the wizarding world but I think it is the right time and we can introduce the kids to magic at last." James'

excitement was palpable, reminding Lily of himself at Hogwarts, as he ran through the door to tell the twins that they were going to see someone who could explain it for them and a lot of other

things.

* * *

The next day, James, Lily, the Twins and Alice were all in their car, driving to King's Cross Station. Lily was driving as James still had a bit of difficulty driving and with his excitement; she thought it

would be quite dangerous with him at the wheel. Soon they had arrived and James was eagerly leading them through the station until he came to platforms nine and ten.

"Now watch very closely"

James said to the children, and with that he turned and walked straight at the barrier between the two platforms. Just as he reached it, he vanished. Jack and Harry rubbed their eyes simultaneously.

_What the hell just happened, _they both thought. Alice was looking at her mum, looking very scared.

"Wh-wh-what just happened" she stuttered.

"Don't worry about it, darling, just close your eyes and hold my hands." Alice did so, and instinctively so did the boys. They followed her lead and when she let go of them, they opened their eyes and

were astounded by the sight that met their eyes. They were no longer on the bustling platform but on a completely empty platform with a train bigger than they had ever seen in their lives. It was

almost completely red and had in huge black letters across the side, the words,

* * *

_**THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS  
**_

* * *

They all climbed aboard the train and were confronted by a corridor that never seemed to end despite the links between carriages they had seen on the outside. The children all had loads of questions

but were stunned and couldn't get any words out. James immediately led them towards the end of the corridor, despite the rest of the carriages being empty. Lily rolled her eyes but followed him

never the less with the Twins and Alice. When Harry asked him why, James just smiled and said that it was his favorite carriage.

"You mean you have been on this before" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yup, many many times and each time I have sat in this carriage" he said, beaming as if this was an incredible achievement. They turned to Lily, demanding to know if their mother had also been on

this train, she nodded smiling as well.

"This train takes us to our old school which was where me and your dad met. You can see that we clearly loved it" nodding her head towards James, who was literally bobbing up and down in his seat.

"Wait, you liked school, but school sucks" Jack burst out with exactly the same expression as Harry, who looked dumbfounded, as if he couldn't believe anyone

liked school, let alone both their parents.

"Well this is a special school, for special people" Lily said, "A school for people who can do extraordinary things".

"Like what?" Alice asked. James looked at Lily with pleading eyes, he wanted to tell the children but they had already agreed to let Dumbledore. Lily smiled and tilted her head in consent.

"Magic!" James burst out and his smiled became a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"What?" all three of the children said in unison.

"Don't worry kids, Professor Dumbledore, the man we are going to see, will explain it all" Lily said gently. Despite this re-assurance, all three of the children could not wait and started bombarding them with

questions. Starting with disbelief, their feelings soon turned to astonishment. They understood the concept because of books about wizards and stuff but they had never imagined in their wildish

dreams that it was real. After a brief lull in the question asking, Alice soon had another question which caught the attention of the twins, who seemed to be having a deep question, within their own

minds.

"How do you know about magic?" she asked softly, already expecting the answer.

"Well, we are both able to do it as well," James said happily, "I'm a wizard and your mother is a witch." With that he pulled out his wand, which at first confused the children,

made a complex incantation and turned Alice's book into a gerbil, which sent the boys scrambling across the carriage. James laughing at their shock turned it back into a book.

Soon the compartment was full of questions again, which for the most part Lily and James answered, except for the more difficult ones like "How come you never told us" which they said would be

explained by Dumbledore. Finally, Jack said, in a very quiet voice,

"But I can't do any magic". At this, Alice and Harrys' faces grew grim expressions, as they both nodded and said neither could they.

"Don't worry about it, your magic will probably start to show very soon. You're about the right age. You know, I'd probably say this mind connection thing you have is proof of your magic, thought I'm

not sure as it isn't at all common in the wizarding world. Their faces brightened at this and soon they were bombarding the adults with requests to show them more magic and with questions about

the wizarding world.

* * *

Soon, the conversation came onto the subject about what wizards did after school and what they liked. The kids had assumed that they were just like Muggles with their jobs but soon found out how

wrong they had been. They were astonished with the reality that there was a ministry of magic, all kinds of different magical jobs and that there were whole communities kept secret from the Muggle

community. Unfortunately for the adults, this brought on another whole round of questions about why they had been kept away from society and so on. After moving on from the uncomfortable topic,

James soon brought up Quidditch and wizarding sports. The boys were really interested in this, as he had hoped they would be but Alice was less so and soon turned to Lily to ask questions about

Hogwarts and the lessons. James soon started to explain the rules briefly, but was soon recounting proudly of his time as a seeker, the only position he truly explained, and how he had been very

good, having caught many match winning snitches. Lily, hearing James, swatted him on the arm,

"Be more arrogant why don't you". James just smiled and said "Ok!" and went into a detail account of one of his best catches, which had won the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor.

"Quidditch cup, Gryffindor?" Harry asked, once again confused.

"Oh my god, we didn't tell you about the houses. Well at Hogwarts, there are four different houses, which you are sorted into when you arrive. There is Gryffindor, which both your mother and I were

in, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Oh and Slytherin" he added with distaste. "Each different house values different qualities, by which you are sorted. Then each of the houses have Quidditch team, which

play a round robbin tournament and the house with the most points at the end of the year would win the Quidditch cup, which I just happened to have won three times. I think that that might be

enough information on Hogwarts. As my friends and me found, I think the best way is to discover it for yourselves."

The twins were looking into the distance by this time, their eyes full of wonder at what they hoped they would experience. Alice's eyes were full of the same twinkle as she listened intently to her

mother speak. Soon the train rolled into the station and they all jumped out excitedly. Once again, James strode ahead of them all, eager to return to what he thought had been his second home.

They walked up the winding path to the great double doors of Hogwarts, where Dumbledore stood, in a cloak of billowing silver, emanating a friendly and comforting aura the trio of children thought.

* * *

"Lily, James, how wonderful it is to see you again after all these years. I'm sure you are both delighted to be back and your coming means that the children have experienced accidental bouts of

magic," he said warmly.

"Not exactly Albus" Lily said, "they haven't experienced magic yet as such but something we thought much more strange and definitely more intriguing. Something has struck

me though, we never sent any warning of our visit and yet it seemed as if you were waiting for us".

"Ah, well that is no great trick, I merely happen to be friendly with the Hogwarts Express controller, who told me that a certain James Potter he had spotted on the platform, who he would always

remember for the infamous trick that he and his band of friends played on him in their third year."

James smiled guiltily. He remembered that one particularly, as it had resulted in almost half a term's worth of punishments. Dumbledore lead them back to his office, up the winding staircase and

when he had finally seated himself behind his desk, chuckling slightly at the inquisitive faces of the children that were admiring his many instruments, he began

"So what is this phenomenon that caused you to return so early back into the wizarding world." Dumbledore asked, and for the first time in her life, Lily saw a confused expression on his face.

"Well, we think that somehow the two boys have been soul-bonded, at least they have all the characteristics of people who have been soul-bonded as they can feel each others emotions and hear

each others thoughts. It seems their minds are connected".

* * *

Dumbledore was silent for what seemed like an age, obviously thinking hard about this and probably could have gone on thinking like this for a long, long time but the silence of the room was

interrupted by a loud crash, caused by Jack tripping over Harry's outstrectched leg and knocking off once off Dumbledore's prized instruments. This had Jack extremely worried, What if Dumbledore

wouldn't let him come here anymore, Oh I wish that hadn't happened, and with this thought, the instrument seemed to fix itself and rose and placed itself on the desk again.

"I'm so so sorry Albus" Lily gushed, "it won't happen again. Boys over here, now!". The twins scuttled over, looking very afraid.

"Oh, don't worry about it fact, I think you should be congratulating Jack and Harry."

"Why," the two adults said together.

"Well, unless it was one of you that fixed that, I believe that one of the twins, or possibly both, just fixed that and returned it to its possible place." Lily and James were

stunned for a second and then their faces were both split by huge grins and they rushed over to hug the twins who were now looking very confused.

"What did we do?" they asked.

"Magic boys, magic" James said ecstatically, jumping up and down on the spot. This was when Lily saw Alice looking very dejected in the corner, looking positively miserable.

"Don't worry honey, it will happen" she said kindly, kneeling down at her side and giving a her a quick hug before turning back to Dumbledore and saying

"So what do you think about the boys' connection Albus" Lily asked the old man sitting in front of her.

"I really, really don't know" Albus said, shocking the adults who had never known their old head master without an answer, no matter the question. Secretly he had a guess but not one he was willing

to share as it meant that if he were right then not only would the twins be connected but Voldemort as well and this was a burden he was not willing to place on their shoulders. These children were

unique though and as he thought this he realized that they could be the ones the legendary prophecy talked about. The one made right at the start of time that said when the world faced its greatest

danger in the face of darkness, two would face, soul-bonded together and with another, each. Would these children be the first to have two soulbonds? They already were the first in many other

respects. Dumbledore decided he would just have to wait and see, realizing the special interest he already had in these two.

* * *

He then turned to the boys and asked them if they wondered why they had been kept away from the world of magic. When they all nodded vigorously, he started to explain to them about what had

happened but instead of starting with Voldemort, as Lily and James expected, Dumbledore started to tell them a story of the Hogwarts founders and the foundation of magic. He was telling a story that

the two adults had never even heard of and soon they were sitting in their chairs, listening as intently as the children. The story lasted almost an hour and as the children realized they and their family

were among the most famous wizards in the world, let alone the England, once again they became speechless. They kept looking round at their parents, who had to keep nodding, as if to confirm that

Dumbledore was telling the truth. As expected when he was finished, all three of the kids started asking question after question and to the surprise of his previous students, Dumbledore answered

each and everyone of their questions.

* * *

After they were finished with other questions about their bond, Dumbledore pulled them out of earshot of the children and said they were probably very interested in how every one was. When they

both expressed their great interest, Dumbledore said in a grave voice,

"I'm really sorry but not everyone is still alright". Lily and James both drew closer their faces apprehensive. "I saw you named your daughter Alice, I presume after Mrs. Longbottom?"

"No, not Alice, she's not dead" Lily cried.

"I'm afraid, I think worse than that. The Lestranges caught up with the couple and tortured them into a state of madness. They don't recognize anyone, not even their own son, I'm so, so sorry"

Dumbledore said gently. Lily burst into more tears and lamented one of her best friends.

"Who else" James asked, whose voice was quivering, he had been close with Frank Longbottom and he was especially worried about Sirius and Remus.

"I have more terrible news I'm afraid. Peter Pettigrew escaped but then he was found by Sirius Black seemed to blow the whole street apart, killing Pettigrew and many other Muggles who were

present at the scene. I don't really believe this is the whole story, or even that Sirius did kill him but he was sent to Azkaban without even a trial despite my protests as they all think he was your

secret keeper because how close you two were. I'm hoping that with you back, you can tell them that Pettigrew was your secret keeper and Sirius can be given a trial with Veritaserum." James sank

back into his chair, now looking as terrible as Lily but he also had a determined expression on his face.

"I'm going to get him back, I swear it," he said confidently.

* * *

Dumbledore also told them about the other few families that had perished after Voldemort's disappearance but only the death of the McKinnons really struck them. By the end of the visit, the two

Potters were distraught and had their two children tugging at their sleeves, asking what was wrong and hugging then. They tried to put on a brave face but it was still obvious how upset they were.

They boarded the train home and this time, the journey back was completely silent. The kids had enough sense to stay silent and so the twins were obviously having a silent conversation in their

heads while Alice read a book that Dumbledore had kindly given her as they left.

* * *

**

Ok I know this may have taken a long time to read and stuff (though it is not even close to what chapters I have read on here are like) and that it may not be very good and stuff but please take the time or that time you have taken has just been taken. They don't have to be long just helpful. Flames with help is loved as well. Seriously, without reviews I don't think I will be able to write another chapter. I will dedicate to the most helpful reviewer and probably also to my lovely beta.

This story has already had a lot of hits but only one review. What's up with that guys. Ok I'm rambling so for the first five that review I will definitely read and review a story of yours and anyone after that I will try to do the same. (I promise, I'm not a liar and I'm addicted to this site)


End file.
